


Conversations at Midnight Cafe

by Ambrosia29



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994), Sin City - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia29/pseuds/Ambrosia29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes. Beth inexplicably finds herself in strange - but sympathetic - company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations at Midnight Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of these characters, all of whose stories I love and it just would not leave me alone. So...I wrote this. Enjoy.

The room is dark, vaguely smoke-filled although the air holds no scent she could detect. A young woman and a younger teenager sit at the table, lit by the lamp dangling from the ceiling above them. They are drinking what looks to be beer and milk, respectively.

The former is wearing a long winter coat, straight hair hanging long and loose, fringe framing big doe eyes in a heart-shaped face. 

The latter is wearing a small collection of garments, artistically layered with a sense of distant whimsy, an echo of childish fancy. Atop her dark pixie cut sits a hat.

The pair looks up as she enters, ragged sweater and dirty yellow polo making her look like a bum next to the other women. In spite of the youthful braid in her ponytail she looks older than the others, too. This is saying something, when there is such a strong sense of maturity and weight of life, of tragedy, in their eyes.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi,” and “Hey,” they respond.

The one in the coat pushes out a free chair and offers a lopsided smile. “Have a seat,” she says, “looks like it’s going to be a while.”

She thanks the woman and takes a seat. A mason jar with clear fluid inside appears before her. The youngest of the three raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Drinking water?”

She takes a gulp, enjoying the burn. She smiles, eyes distant with affection. “It’s moonshine.”


End file.
